Omega
Omega is the Primordial Being of Destruction, Apocalypse and End. He represents the concept of all destruction, apocalypse and end in existence. His opposite concept is his brother Alpha/Creation, Genesis and Beginning. History When The Absolute separated Their own essence into eight, Omega appeared as one of these essences was darkness, at the same time, other Primordial Beings appeared too, each of the Primordials have role and goal, Omega's was to regulate the cycle of beginning and end by destroying every single creation of Alpha. Omega grew up with his siblings before creation was introduced but when God showed him and the rest of his siblings that they no longer have to be alone, Alpha was pleased with this idea and started creating, Omega did his role by destroying worlds causing omnicides to happen. When Alpha became annoyed of the creation-destruction cyle they did, he created two worlds and showed one to his siblings, Omega destroyed it but didn't noticed the other, Alpha created his Prime Dragons to protect the universes. After Heaven's and Hell's creation, Omega eventually noticed the physical universe and attacked it only to be repelled by Alpha and the Prime Dragons, Omega was forced to leave but sent aspects of him who would allow him to eventually destroy the universe, these aspects are four and known as the Horsemen of Apocalypse, in this specific order, they are Death, Famine, War and Pestilence. Personnality Omega is a wise man who loves his siblings, he is patient, cunning and ruthless, he is stated even by Erebus to be without mercy, he don't likes Horsemen and sees them as tools though Death is his favorite tool. Powers and Abilities As the first being in existence, Omega is one of the most powerful entities in existence and is only equaled by his siblings. No one below the Primordials can stand a chance against him and will never surpass him. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first beings in existence. Omega is only equaled by his siblings as they will stalemate. Nothing in existence or creation will ever surpass him or reach anywhere near his level of power. Omega fought against the Prime Dragons and Alpha and managed to hold his own against entities stronger than even Archangels. ** Creation: Omega created the Horsemen of the Apocalypse to destroy the world. Omega doesn't do much creating things as he is destruction incarnate. ** Destruction: Omega can destroy and can do it far better than any of the Primordials, even Erebus. ** End Embodiment: As the Primordial Being of End, Omega embodies all of essence of end in existence and balances it with his other opposite, beginning. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, Omega's knowledge is equaled to that of his siblings. * Immortality: Omega has existed since the beginning of existence and is over a billion years old. He can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time and continue on when all of creation is reborn. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Omega cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm him, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm him are the other Primordial Beings or with assistance, Shards, Demiurges, and a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim or Nephalem. * Shape-Shifting: Omega can later to true form which is a giant red demon that seems to be constantly destroying and recreating. * Supernatural Concealment: Omega can conceal his presence from any individual and cannot be found unless he wants to. * Super Strength: Omega possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, he could send the likes of a Primordial Species Level Entities into another dimension and give them a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for weeks. He is only equaled by his siblings. * Telekinesis: Omega can move objects or beings with his mind. * Teleportation: Omega can teleport anywhere in existence without any limit. * Apocalyptic Forces Manipulation: Omega can control the essence of all forces of Apocalypse. Vulnerabilities As a Primordial being, nothing can really harm Omega except for his siblings or with assistance. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Death's Scythe: Tod's personal weapon used on Primordial Entities will only temporarily destroy their physical form and they can reform. It will take time. * Natural Order: While Omega has no limit of his powers, the law that governs all of existence prevents him from doing certain acts except for wiping out creation. The rules still apply to Omega as he would be unable to intervene a fight with his other siblings of opposite concepts. Destroying Beings * Beginning, Creation and Genesis/Mandatory Existence: Both Beginning, Creation and Genesis and End, Destruction and Apocalypse are opposite concepts. The two are dependent on each other to remain alive or otherwise they'll fade away if either one of them dies. Not only will they vanish but everything they've created will fade away along with them. * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence are equals. When two primordial entities fight, neither one can overwhelm or weaken the other. Their battle is immense that it would prolong for eons and never ends. Gallery Genesis (Keanu Reeves).jpg|Omega (Human Form) Omega (True Form).jpg|Omega (True Form) Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Primordial Beings Category:Omega Category:Primordial Entities Category:Primordial Creatures